Economy
XOKingdoms provides one of the most elaborate economies in all of the minecraft servers with more than just 1 way to earn money. 'World Bank' The World Bank (WB) is located directly behind Spawn (the windmill) or at /warp wb. The ground level is accessible to all players, and it is highly encouraged that all signs in the bank are read before requesting use. Savings accounts and Loans may be activated by players. The current interest rates are listed on signs in the WB and are able to fluctuate based upon the economy (see Economy and Taxes below). Loans are decided based upon a player’s rank status as well as source of income (a market plot, job, etc.). Collateral may also be considered, which is a player promising to repay the debt (plus interest) and putting a valuable piece of property on the line in case payment is NOT met. Loans may be paid back anytime within 30 days. Savings accounts may be used to earn extra income and can opened by any player with a minimum starting deposit of $1,000 or more. The player’s account balance sets the level interest rate earned each week. There are 3 levels of earned interest, which fluctuate based upon the health of the economy. Please read the signs inside the WB in-game for more information, since these numbers often change. To request a Loan or open a Savings account, please ask a Mod+ rank in-game or open a PE so they may get you setup later. PE’s allow Mods to fulfill your requests when they get online, even if you’re offline. Be sure to state your request and how much. Example: “/pe open I would like to open a Savings Account with $2,000.” 'Economy' The economy system here has been very well-thought out to be realistic within the limits of Minecraft and the medieval RPG system. The idea is to have the players’ own money and items funding the entire world so that jobs, shops, bank accounts, and even taxes serve a purpose in this well-oiled eco-system that we call an economy. Everyone plays a part in it somehow, even if they’re a Peasant trying to rank up. The World Bank accepts certain items that are mined, farmed, and taken from the world so that very little items have to be created from thin air by an Admin. The money should be the same way. Creating money from thin-air is also a rare thing here, because it is all earned through our jobs plugin, markets, battles, achievements, etc. Having people invest in Savings Accounts as well as paying taxes means that everyone is helping us build this excellent system as well as getting something back out of it. 'Taxes' How much? $2.5 Million per Town. (This amount may change at any time) Kings & Lords may obtain this money anyway they wish. Suggestions: *Pass the taxes down to your citizens via property tax, town dues, sell privileges or items, etc. *Encourage citizens to dump/trade their ranking products as payment (see below for approved items) *Generous and wealthy member(s) of society who cares about the economy may pay the entire debt or partial amount Why should I? And why should I care? If a Kingdom fails to submit $2.5 million per town at the end of the month, the economy will go down for the entire server. This means that the interest for savings accounts (see World Bank) will crash dramatically and the price for plots and other server-sold items may go up. The purpose of taxes is to help EVERYONE (the economy), and so it should not be brushed off or viewed as “money going bye-bye”. The taxes literally fund the World Bank as well as cushion server items to cost what they do now. The severity of economic downfalls directly depends on how short the Kingdoms came from their goal of $2.5 million per town. If only one Kingdom is consistently slacking on their taxes, worse economical consequences may apply for that Kingdom only. The only way to ensure a healthy economy is to pay your taxes. What can I use to pay taxes instead of money? Every player on the server already naturally obtains these items without the tax system existing. Therefore, not too much extra energy is spent getting them to pay taxes. These are stacks of: Emerald Blocks - 640 (10 stacks): $2,560,000 Diamond Blocks - 640 (10 stacks): $1,280,000 Gold Blocks - 640 (10 stacks): $320,000 Iron Blocks - 640 (10 stacks): $28,000 Thin Glass - 640 (10 stacks): $64,000 Bone Meal - 640 (10 stacks): $12,800 Sugar - 640 (10 stacks): $10,000 These prices are only available to Kings when deposited into the World Bank in bulk quantities. It would be wiser to let the King deposit them for you rather than trying to sell them for cash yourself from someone else. These prices are much more gracious than in any market. Lords can figure out how much of these items they can accept to make up for what they couldn’t get in cash, and they will give it all to their King at the end of the month. The King will then visit the private section of the WB to deposit these items in exchange for cold cash to pay their tax debt to the economy. 30 Days is a LONG time to get $2.5 million. It will be easier than you think. *More Tips and Suggestions… Having a chest outside of each citizens house that is unlocked to only that citizen and the Lord and/or King may serve as a personal mailbox or drop box. Items can easily be stocked up here for the Lord to collect when payment is due. Having a town-chest is also a good idea, but be careful about selfish citizens who may actually rob the town of their upcoming tax payment. Ten stacks of gold may easily disappear in the blink of an eye. $2.5 million is not that much when an entire Kingdom is working together, and it will not take much time away from the rest of the game play to obtain. 'Special Freeman Branch Rules for Economy' Since Freeman are not taxed and are completely free from debts by definition, they do not contribute regularly to the server Economy. Only when they purchase server items, such as Spawners do they ever benefit the Economy. Therefore, to participate in economical rewards too, they must adhere to some special rules so that their motive is not purely “take, take, take,” which would otherwise potentially crash the entire Economy if abused: * Freeman branch WB rules * The WB is literally the Economy built from Kingdom citizens as well as items purchased from the server (spawners, etc), and so Kingdom citizens already pay their “dues” via taxes and other Kingdom-only debts. If a Freeman wants a piece of the rewarding World Bank, they must abide by special rules. They can’t just walk in and take away from the pool of money that they have not helped build. So there are 2 special rules for Freeman Savings Accounts: #Account lifetime must be a minimum of 1 month old before withdraws can be made. #10% of withdrawal amount must be paid as fee to the World Bank. Rule #2 may raise some tempers, but again: Freeman have to contribute SOMETHING to be able to justify having a reward in this Economy. They are lucky to even get to participate. And 10% may be less than a Kingdom citizen pays in his/her entire lifetime on the server anyway. So plan accordingly for these rules, and you will still make a huge profit. These rules take effect starting 4/1/2013 so that already-existing Freeman accounts have the fair chance of being withdrawn before hand.